


Safe Harbor

by slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [18]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Job, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coronavirus, M/M, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam gets an note from Jean to stay with him during the crisis and decides to take him up on his offer after three years apart.With art by shoegazerx
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1064786
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoegazerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/gifts).



Adam stared at the card in his hand. 

**You’re welcome to stay with me.**

**-J**

His hand shook as he thought about the ramifications of doing just that, giving in to something he’d long since ran from, and tossed Jean’s note into the trash bin. 

He wasn’t going to let himself be led around like that again. 

Life in quarantine was a bit lonely, yes, but he’d started to video chat with several men who were more than happy to help ease his discomfort. Mostly ex-lovers or current fuck buddies, but he trusted them more than he did Jean. 

Or rather, he trusted that with them it would only be his ass they wanted to pound and not his heart. Toys weren’t much of a substitute for the real thing but he’d manage somehow. The paper was letting him work remotely on mainly special interest stories, which were boring as all hell but kept him in grocery delivery money. And binging television shows took up the rest of his days. 

This note was nothing.

Though hours later his mind was still on those six little words. Or rather, the last three. 

_ ‘Stay with me.’ _

Those were the last words he’d ever heard Jean say that morning now years past. The look in his eyes had almost made Adam cave but for his own sanity he’d walked out never looking back. 

Jean had been through several different boyfriends and girlfriends since then, beautiful wastes of space that Adam was not at all jealous of. And as far as he knew now the man they called LeChiffre was alone. 

No one had ever been able to get past that cold heart of his, not even Adam, but this note felt different. 

Like less of a suggestion and more of a plea. 

It was dark when Adam walked over to the trash bin again and picked the card out of the garbage. He ran his fingers over the words. 

_ Stay with me.  _

Adam could almost hear Jean’s voice in his ear, and shivered. 

_ ‘Stay with me, Shejtan.’  _

He set the card on the counter and closed his eyes. 

If he did go he knew there was no way he’d ever be able to leave again. 

Adam walked across his flat, grabbed his cell, and dialed the number he knew by heart even though he’d long since deleted it out of his contacts. 

Jean answered on the first ring. 

“Shejtan.” 

“I…” 

“Are you safe?” 

Adam sat down on his bed and sighed, putting a hand over his face. “Yes, I’m safe,” he whispered, “But I’m sure you know that already.” 

“Yes.” 

“But you were worried about me.” 

“I can only protect you from so much when we’re so far from one another, Adam.”

“I left for a reason, Jean.” 

“I know.” 

“I….I’ve been perfectly fine for  _ three  _ fucking years.” 

“Yes, I am well aware.” 

“And so have you.” 

There was a pause. “And you know this, how?” 

“You never…” 

“You walked out of our home, moved halfway across the world, and never spoke to me again. Was I supposed to chase after you? Declare my love and prostrate myself at your feet?” 

“Fuck you.” 

“That is not what you want to say.” 

“I wanted  _ something  _ from you,” Adam whispered, “Not the money, not the gifts, and not-” 

“I worshipped the ground you walked on, Adam,” Jean purred, “Was that not enough?” 

Adam’s eyes watered as memories came flooding back to him. 

“If you wish to stay at home alone talking to strangers over video that is perfectly fine with me. I merely wanted to offer you more.” 

“How do you know who I’m talking to? Have you been spying on me,  _ LeChiffre _ ?”

Silence. 

“You have! How many cameras are in my flat? Six? Seven? Is this what you do on lonely lights, Mr. Duran? Wank off watching me?” 

“It was merely an educated guess.” 

Adam laughed. “Of course it was, Jean. There’s no way you’ve bugged my flat or put some spyware onto my computer. That would be something some crazed stalker would do. Wouldn’t it?” 

“Are you finished?” 

“Not at all,” Adam shook his head, “It’s shit like this that drove me off.” 

“To care for you too much is a bad thing?” 

“The way you care can sometimes be, yes.” 

“Then you have no reason to come to me again.” 

He shook his head. “No, I really don’t. You say you can offer me more. I have exactly what I need already. I’m not sure what more you could give me.” 

“A safe harbor in this ongoing storm.” 

“Being stuck with you in the middle of nowhere would be the least safe place for me in all the world.” 

Silence.

“I hate you for doing this to me.” 

“Shejtan…” 

He shook his head.

“I was perfectly fine here, alone, and I didn’t need you to come out of nowhere to muck it all up.” 

Jean was silent. 

“What gives you the fucking right to just think I’m going to come running just because you sent me a bloody card.” 

“It was an offer, nothing more.” 

Adam scoffed. “Nothing more. There’s always something more with you, Jean. More control, more…” 

“Yet you took every gift.” 

“I only took what you offered me.” 

“And now I offer you this.” 

He wiped the tears from his face. “I don’t need you.”

“Then why did you call? Ignoring my message would have been answer enough.”

“No, it wouldn’t. We both know that.”

Jean was silent. 

“I’m scared,” he admitted, clenching his hands, “And there’s only one place I ever felt completely safe.”

“You are going to have to say the words, Adam.”

He squinted in pain, hating himself for giving in. “Come and take me home.”

“A car will be there within the hour,” Jean whispered, his voice hoarse, “I...look forward to seeing you again.” 

Adam ended the call and put hands over his face. 

This was a terrible idea. 

So why did it suddenly feel like he could breathe again?

Chapter Two 

Jean looked better than Adam remembered. 

_ “Fuck.”  _

Adam stared out of the airplane window as he got out of a black SUV in what had to be a ten thousand dollar suit, hair slicked back as he waited for him to come outside. 

This is what he’d chosen, and to show fear or weakness would make it easier for Jean to pull him in again. 

He wasn’t here for that and had to make sure that much was clear. 

The walk down the stairs was shaky, his entire body tired, but he made it without looking like a lost lamb. Jean didn’t come to greet him and Adam was all the better for it. This wasn’t a romantic reunion. 

Jean’s money would keep him in food, shelter, and supplies for the duration of all this. 

When it was over he’d go back to his current life of fuckboys and salacious stories. He didn’t plan on staying under LeChiffre’s thumb for more than was necessary. 

They stayed far enough apart for Adam’s comfort when he got to the car. 

“Social distancing, Darling,” he teased, hating the way his heart beat faster when Jean smiled. 

“I assure you my men and I are free from infection.” 

“I may not be.” 

“You’ll be tested as soon as possible.”    
  


Adam glared at him. 

“We’ll take separate cars.” 

Jean turned and left him standing there while two men got his bags into the trunk. He stepped into the car and waited until the door closed to let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

He had no idea where they’d landed and hadn’t asked, though it had been dark outside when he’d left London and now it was sunny. The ride was long as well though Adam forced himself to stay awake, trying to guess his surroundings but without a phone he had little clue. 

“Where are we?” he asked after what felt like forever. 

The man driving did not answer and Adam didn’t ask again. 

They finally pulled up to a gate not long after and waited for the vehicle Jean was in to let them through. The house was, of course, immensely beautiful. At least three floors, grayish white, and larger than needed. 

Jean always liked to get more than he needed. 

He waited to have his door opened and Jean was waiting on the other side. The way his eyes traveled down Adam’s entire body made him oddly self conscious but he pretended otherwise as he ignored his offered hand. 

“It’s safer not to, Darling,” he teased again, hopping out, “Social distancing and all that.” 

“I’ve called ahead and the doctor is inside for your testing.” 

Adam looked at him. “Are you serious?”    
  


“Have you ever known me  _ not  _ to be serious?” 

“No, I just---” 

“Come,” Jean said, gesturing toward the house, “Let’s go inside.” 

Adam did as he was told, as annoying as it was, and let the door be opened for him before he stepped into his home for the foreseeable future. 

Everything inside reminded him of Jean. 

Slick, rich, and expensive. 

He liked the green tones throughout and admired but said nothing. When he spotted an attractive man sitting on an emerald chaise he paused.

“This is Dr. Lecter.” 

Adam frowned. “Hello.” 

He wore a mask on his face, protective gear, and gloves but still a suit not dissimilar to Jean’s. 

“Hello, Mr. Towers. I am Mr. Duran’s physician. I am here to administer your test.” 

Adam sat down and said nothing while Jean watched the entire time his sample was taken. 

This was all so strange. 

“The results will be a few days,” Dr. Lecter said, sealing his swab into a plastic baggie, “I will call you of course unless there are complications. I don’t see that happening.” 

Jean nodded and they did not shake hands before Dr. Lecter left them. 

The fact that Jean could get an entire household tested when people with symptoms couldn’t even get one was oddly comforting. 

“Did you sleep?” 

“Fitful,” Adam mumbled, rolling his shoulders, “But a bit.” 

“I will show you to your room.” 

He nodded and followed Jean up a few stairs then down a hallway that led into a room larger than his entire flat. 

The decor in here had more greens and a bit of gold. Adam flopped down on the King sized bed and groaned as Jean stayed in the doorway. 

“Is it...to your liking?”    
  


Adam turned to smile at him. “Anywhere comfortable is to my liking right now.” 

“I will leave you to sleep.” 

He watched Jean turn to leave and couldn’t help but call out to him. 

“Jean?” 

The emotionless look in his eyes made Adam sigh. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” 

Adam fell asleep almost immediately as the door closed and when he woke up it was night again. 

His things were all hung up in the closet along with dozens of others. 

The thrill of Jean’s expensive gifts had never failed to make him happy back when they were together and even now that didn’t seem to have changed. He opened drawers in the closet and found ties, scarves, and when he found a black gift box in the last. The Rolex he found inside made him smile as he put it on his wrist. 

He put on an Armani, black with an emerald green button up that was topped off with a belt that made his mouth water. 

There was a brand new phone by his bedside that showed it was after eight, and as he walked down the stairs his anticipation to see Jean again grew. 

Oh this had been a terrible idea. 

Jean was alone in the dining room when he walked inside and typed something into his cell never once taking his eyes off Adam. 

“I knew that would fit you perfectly.” 

“Thank you,” he whispered, “It’s...lovely.” 

“Yes, you certainly are.” 

Adam kept a chair between them and sat down. “I’m rather hungry, is…” 

As if by magic one of the rather large men that accompanied them earlier came in with plates of steak, funghi misti, and seared potatoes with what appeared to be gold leaf in them. They were both given empty wine glasses and a bottle was left beside Jean just before the men disappeared almost as quickly as they’d come. 

“Nevermind then.” 

“I was anticipating your arrival.” 

“For how long?” 

Adam smiled when Jean looked down at his plate and said nothing. 

They ate in silence but kept on glancing at each other until Adam’s cock was so hard he was sure he’d burst out of his trousers. 

“Have there been….others here?”    
  


“Others?” 

“Other…” 

Jean smiled. “I understand the meaning, Adam,” he whispered, making Adam’s heart ache, “But no, this is a house free of others.” 

_ And meant only for you _ . 

The words were left unsaid but Adam more than anything wanted to hear them. 

“I see,” he said, “It must’ve been lonely the past week.” 

“I have no trouble being alone.” 

“I meant your bed,” he teased, taking a bite of his steak. 

“My bed has been….cold for some time.” 

Adam paused. “How much time?”    
  


“Some,” Jean offered, cutting into his meat, “Though I know yours has been quite warm.” 

“How long have you been spying on me? One year? Two? Or did you have someone break into my flat the minute I moved in?”

“Looking after,” Jean said, taking a sip of wine, “Not spying.”

He hated that part of him felt oddly charmed by the confession. 

“Not going to answer then?” 

“You already know the answer so why does it need to be given? Why is it that my looking after you is seen as a bad thing?” 

“Of course you wouldn’t see it as a bad thing,” Adam spat, stabbing the spoon into his potatoes, “It’s not as if you’ve been invading my privacy because you could no longer control my life.”

“Is that what you think I did? Controlled your life?”

Adam paused and looked at him again. 

“You know that’s what you did.” 

“And yet you called for the protection only I could give.” 

He blushed. “I called because….” 

“You missed home.” 

“This isn’t the same house I left.” 

Jean smiled. “No, it isn’t.” 

Adam stubbornly refused to talk for the rest of their meal, his mind working far too much, and by the time they finished he had gone over a dozen scenarios in his head. 

They all ended up in Jean’s bed. 

He sighed. 

“The test results should be in by tomorrow evening.” 

“That fast?” 

“Yes.” 

He thought about what he’d do until in order to stay away from Jean as much as possible. His bedroom may still have gifs inside he hadn’t seen but he was sure it was missing the most important. 

“I need a laptop.” 

“Missing your men already?” Jean asked, his hand gripping the wine glass tight as he scowled. 

“I still have my job to consider,  _ LeChiffre _ .”

Jean nodded. “I will get one for you.” 

“Of course you will,” Adam said, playing with the mushrooms on his plate, “And you are aware that no one’s told me where we are?” 

Jean shook his head. “It’s safer if you do not know.” 

“Safer for you? Do you think I’m going to tell the FBI where the great LeChiffre is hiding?” 

“Safer for  _ you _ ,” Jean whispered, finishing his wine, "Just know we’re safe.” 

Adam scowled and stood, pushing his chair in hard. It’s not as if I’m used to having bloody autonomy around you anyway.” 

He walked out of the dining room and right back up the stairs only to find a brand new laptop sitting on his bed. 

The way his heart fluttered in his chest annoyed him even more. 

“Fucking asshole.” 

Chapter Three 

The test results come back negative two days later and while Adam should be thrilled it leaves him with nothing but dread. 

There’s no reason for him to keep away from Jean anymore. 

The paper had been sitting on his bedside table as if to make sure Adam saw it the minute he opened his eyes. He read it twice before letting it fall to the floor and buried his face into the pillow. 

“Good,” he mumbled, “This is a good thing.” 

He wore his pajamas down to breakfast and didn't even take the time to brush his hair.    
  


“Good morning.” 

Adam made a noise in response as he ate the lobster frittata in front of him. 

“I was not surprised to see you are virus free.” 

“Neither was I.” 

“I had thought that perhaps this evening we….” 

Adam scowled. “Stop.” 

Jean blinked, and a smear of blood came from his eye. Adam’s chest hurt as he watched him wipe it away and fold his hands on the table. 

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Adam asked, suddenly so angry he could hardly stand the sight of him. 

“I assumed there must be a good reason for your interruption so I was waiting to hear it.” 

Adam sighed. “You’re acting like….this isn’t…” 

“Adam.” 

“Don’t,” Adam hissed, closing his eyes. 

Adam could hear as Jean stood and walked over to him. The smell of his cologne made him moan. 

“Your stubbornness was always one of my most favorite things about you.” 

He whimpered as Jean ran fingers through his hair, and when he felt two fingers under his chin opened his eyes. 

Jean’s mask of indifference had slipped, and the smear of blood was still there across his cheek. “There is no one I would rather have by my side,  _ Shejtan _ . No one.” 

Adam felt tears in his eyes. “Jean….” 

“I may be a monster incapable of love,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Adam’s cheek, “But every part of me is owned by you.” 

“I hate you,” Adam whispered, his voice thick, “I l-hate you so much.” 

Jean smiled against his cheek. “I know,” he whispered, “And that is why you are mine as much as I am yours.” 

Adam grabbed hold of his tie just as he stole a kiss, groaning as Jean pulled him up from the chair. He’d forgotten how strong Jean was, how warm, and as his clothes were taken from him he forgot everything else. 

He fought to catch his breath as Jean laid him down across the breakfast table, brushing their food to the side with a crash that meant nothing, and stared up into the eyes of the only man he knew he’d ever love. 

“Jean…” 

His shirt was gone by now, pants pulled down around his hips, and lips swollen as he leaned in to take Adam into his mouth. Adam cried out, grabbing his hair roughly, and with each slow lick could only gasp for breath. 

He teased Adam’s balls, making him whimper, and as he pulled off entirely Adam hissed. 

“Fuck you, don’t just….” 

Jean pulled him in hard to the edge of the table and tossed his pants to the floor. “Don’t just what, Shejtan? I have spent years waiting for the chance to taste you again.” 

Adam sighed, pulling him into a quick kiss. “This won’t be the last time, and I’ve waited just as long for you to fuck me again.” 

He felt Jean press two fingers into his ass and gasped. “So tight,” Jean teased, his fingers not moving, “After all the men you’ve let inside you I will say I’m surprised.” 

Adam laughed. “Let’s see if all the bitches you’ve fucked wore out that cock of yours, then.” 

Jean smiled and lifted Adam’s legs to his shoulders, teasing his wet cock against Adam’s hole. 

“When did you have time to get bloody lubricant?”    
  


“It was in my suit coat,” Jean whispered, kissing the inside of Adam’s ankle, “Just waiting.” 

“You just,” Adam groaned as he thrust inside him, the feel of being full of Jean again overwhelming, “Woke up and stuck that in your,” he pulled back only to thrust in again, “Pocket?” 

“Everyday,” Jean whispered, touching his cock, “It has been in my pocket everyday.” 

He laughed as Jean pulled him up into his arms. Adam wrapped his legs around him as he pressed them against the wall. They kissed again, dirtier and messier than before, and when he thrust in again Adam cried out sharply. 

“Fuck,” he panted, glaring at him, “You keep up with this and I’ll throw my back out.” 

“You’re getting older,” Jean teased, “I apologize. I seem to have forgotten.” 

Adam kissed him again, biting his lip, as he was carried to the emerald couch. 

Jean fucked him slower now, touching him just as leisurely, and with each passing thrust his need for anyone else fell apart. Each thrust was like coming home, every late night random fuck forgotten, and as he felt his orgasm build Adam buried his head in Jean’s neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered, gasping for breath, “Oh Jean….fuck I missed you.” 

He felt Jean come inside him, groaning with pleasure, and two more strokes of his clever wrist had Adam quickly following. He wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, face wet with tears, and never wanted to let go. 

Jean pulled out of him slowly and Adam wrapped his legs around him not caring about the mess. 

He felt Jean nuzzle his neck and closed his eyes. 

“You are everything to me, Shejtan,” Jean whispered, kissing the edge of his cheek, “Everything.” 

It wasn’t I love you. 

But Adam realized that he’d been too stubborn to notice that it was more than I love you. 

It was everything. 


End file.
